Waiting For Superman
by Dunn Batgirl
Summary: Scarlett Knight, Loner and a nobody, world turns upside down when she becomes friends with Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and the Autobots. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Waiting for Superman

Author's Note: This is my first story. Criticism is aloud but no hating please. And this may or may not follow the movies depending on where I go, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so I won't have to write it on every chapter. I do not own Transformers, Michael Bay does.

The song I use for the chapter and title is Waiting for Superman by Daughtry

Chapter One: Waiting For Superman

_**She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away. She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days.**_

"Watch it you brat!" Ignoring the man I still walked briskly through the unusually cold night in Tranquility. Hood pulled up and head facing the ground, I watched my feet as the lead me to my destination. Where am I going you presume? I have _no_ freaking clue. I just had to get out of the house, too much drama for me to handle for just one 16 year old girl. My father is going to be home soon and I don't want to be there for the argument bound to happen a little after he gets home. It's the same every day of my life, ever since my father got fired from his first job my mother has been on his case about getting a job. He just goes out and gets drunk every night. I don't like the version of my drunken father. The things he says and do are unimaginable. I shudder of the thoughts of my drunken father.

Realizing I stopped, I looked up and saw myself at the park I went to as a little girl. I allowed a small grin to slip on my lips as I thought of my childhood, but it quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared. Walking stiffly over to the swings I sat down and gently swung myself. I let my feet drag across the ground as I let myself think of my life. I changed so much over the course of three years. Three years ago my father got fired and changed into a man that I don't like, I don't who this man is anymore.

_**She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape. She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane, and she smiles, oh the way she smiles."**_

I really don't understand what I did to deserve his treatment, my father's. I mean I got good grades in school and do all of my chores at home, but he still treats me like crap. Now you're probably thinking if you are suicidal or something like that. I'm not really, I just think every time he says something or hits me, don't let this break you, you are stronger than this. Don't show him the satisfaction.

That's why I'm always out when he gets home because then he can't do anything. That and he falls asleep quickly when he gets home and I leave before he gets up. I do have a life you know. I work at a music store, the place I go to for comfort. Music is the only thing I need to help me move forward in life; I want to make music. Either it is by singing or making the sounds needed itself, then I will do what's necessary to make it there.

_**She's talking to angels; counting the star, making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, just falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arm, in his arms. Waiting for Superman.**_

But sometimes I do get lonely, I have no friends at school, I mean my father won't let me get any. He'll just scare them away, he's tall and muscular, brown hair that's been buzz cut, high cheekbones, straight teeth, and piercing crystal blue eyes. One look at him and you'll think he's from the army. He's never been in the army; I guess that he got the good genes. Now I know where I get my tallness and muscles from, I look exactly like my father except for my hair, feminine parts, and my personality. My hair is naturally red, long and curly too, really curly, my breasts are average maybe a little bigger, and my bottom is average. But I usually hide my body underneath baggy clothes, ponytails-buns, and big glasses so I don't get attention.

My personality is a mixture of both my father and mother. I'm very caring until you hurt someone I care about, and then I'm the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. I get the bitchiness from my father. I'm very loyal and respectful, both my parents are very loyal and respectful to family and friends and people who needed to be respected. I can be both loud and quiet at the same time. None of my parents are loud or quiet; they talk pretty normal to me. I can also be deep and give great advice to people, but no one knows. I'm very funny, but also very impatient and blunt.

_**She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse, nothing's making sense. She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis.**_

Sometimes, when I walk around the town or just in school, I see people talking with their friends, laughing and smiling. I want that. It would be nice to tell a joke to someone and laugh and smile. I rarely smile, and barely laugh, unless it forced. But I want to have a real smile on my face every day, laugh for real at a corny joke that makes no sense. I don't like being alone, it's so depressing. I want to have a friend, and know what about a friend is so special. But no one notices me at school. Even that Witwicky kid doesn't even notice me, and he has a friends as well; Miles and Mikaela.

I want to be different, but when I do I just don't have the patients to deal with fakes in the world. That and I don't have to change for people to like me; I just need to be me, but I don't think anybody wants to be friends with someone like me. I can be very blunt when not needed to be or just come off rude. But then again, I have seen friends fight and then never talk again, and they constantly are teasing each other and trying to up the other. Maybe now that I've thought more on the idea, I don't want to go through that. Wow I really am a loner if I talk to myself ugh.

_**She says… Yeah, he's still coming, just little bit late, he got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day. She says… If life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this, left without a kiss. Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah.**_

Maybe I was destined for this life, to be alone with no one? To grow old talking and laughing to myself for the rest of my non existence. My eyes grew wide at that thought. I really need a reality check, like seriously I'm questioning myself then answering myself, I've officially lost it, I'm insane. I shook my head to clear my lasts thoughts. Rubbing my hands on my temples, I sighed. I'm going to give myself a headache before the nights over. Speaking of night I looked up and saw the sun setting, I have an hour or two to kill before nights comes. Maybe I can get some food, at the mention of food, my stomach rumbles in agreement. Standing up from the swing, I check my pockets for money. When I'm sure I have enough I start heading towards the center of the town. I should probably get McDonalds so I have enough tomorrow before I get paid Wednesday. Walking to McDonalds, I push the door open and see Sam, Mikaela, and Miles sitting at a table eating and laughing. I walk past still staring but keep my head down a little and get in line still looking at them. As if feeling my stare, Mikaela looks up and meets my eyes. She smiles and waves a little alerting the other two what she was doing. They quickly look my way and I turn around to order my food.

"Thanks." I say, grab my food and turn around to leave but bump into someone.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." I said looking the other way. I hear a chuckle then a feminine voices says,

"It's alright I was standing to close when you turned around, so my fault." She smiles. I just stare at her then go to leave again.

"Wait what's your name?" I hear her say behind me. I stop and turn around and look around. When I see no one close to me and her gaze on me I point to myself as to say 'me?'.

"Yes you, what's your name?" She says again with Sam and Miles behind her smiling. I give them confuse glances but answer nonetheless.

"Um, its Scarlett?" I ask more than say. She laughs, throwing her head back. Sam chuckles and Miles still smiles.

_**She's talking to angels; she's counting the stars, making a wish on passing car. She's dancing with strangers, just falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up. In his arms, in his arms. She's waiting for Superman.**_

"Scarlett what? You look really familiar?" She asks again squinting her eyes as if to get a better look at me. I blush and wring my hands together, nervous habit.

"Um Scarlett Knight…" I trail off at the end as her eyes widen. She points a perect manicured finger at me.

"I know who you are-," She does? "You go to our school." She sees me at school?

"Um, yeah I do, but I really need-,"

"Yeah how come you never talk to anybody?"

"I don't know; just don't wanna talk to people in school."

"Why?" She asks

'I just don't like to talk."

"Why you seem nice enough?" She's just full of questions tonight isn't she?

"Because I don't want to deal with all that drama, no if you excuse me I have to go home now. Bye! Talk to you never." I said the last part to me as I turned to walk off.

"Okay! Bye Scarlett see you at school tomorrow!" She yells to me as I walk away briskly. I grunt in response to her, like I would talk to anybody tomorrow. Maybe I can stay home tomorrow pretend I'm sick. Yeah, no that couldn't work I have work tomorrow. Damn. I hate social life.

_**To lift her up and take her anywhere. Show her love, and climbing through the air. Save her now, before it's too late tonight. Oh like a speeding light, and she smiles.**_

_**She's talking to angels; she's counting the stars, making a wish on passing car. She's dancing with strangers, just falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up. In his arms, in his arms. She's waiting for Superman.**_

_**To lift her up, and take her anywhere. Show her love, and climbing through the air. Save her now, before it's too late tonight. She's waiting for Superman.**_


	2. Chapter 2: By the Grace of God

Author's Note: Hey so this is the second chapter of Waiting for Superman. I will be updating either every Friday or sometime on the weekend hopefully, I mean I do have a life and school so we'll see how this goes. The chapters will be the names of a song and I don't not any of them, I just listen to a certain song that gets me an Idea for a chapter, so I use it. But any ways, here's chapter two. Read and Review please. Enjoy!

The song for the chapter is By the Grace of God by Katy Perry.

Chapter Two: By the Grace of God

_**Was 27 surviving my return of Saturn, a long vacation didn't sound so bad. Was full of secrets locked up tight like an iron mountain, running on empty so out of gas.**_

Getting finding my way home wasn't so bad. I had to walk fast so my food didn't so cold. When getting closer to my house, instead of going through the front, I went to the back yard. I put my bag of food in my mouth and started to climb up to my window. Once I was through, I closed the window quietly and threw my food on the desk in the corner of my room. I sighed and looked around my room. It was pretty average teenagers room; clothes thrown in some places of the room, a laundry hamper in the corner of the room, a desk with papers scattered everywhere on it, a bed that was not made, an end table by my bed, a closet filled with baggy and non-baggy clothes, and shoes (mostly consist of converses) around the floor. I walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair; I got out my food and started to eat my burgers first. I saw my book age beside my desk, when I realized I had homework for tomorrow. Grunting I got my book bag and got out my work while eating my food still. When I finished I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw it was quarter till 10. I yawned and thought I should go to bed, I do have school tomorrow, who knows what's going to happened. I went to go take a shower, and 15 minutes later I was out and climbing into bed. Closing my eyes I drifted into a blissful sleep.

_**Thought I wasn't enough, found I wasn't so tough, layin' on the bathroom floor. We were living on a fault line and I felt the fault was all mine, couldn't take it anymore.**_

**Morning**

I woke up from my alarm going off; I slammed my hand down on the alarm to stop the noise. I sat up and stretched while yawning. I went to the bathroom; did my business, washed my hands, and brushed my teeth. Then I went to my closet and got a pair of baggy jeans, a tight fitting tee-shirt, but then got a baggy sweatshirt. I put on my shoes and socks, grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I saw my mother in the kitchen making food on the stove. I went to the fruit bowl and got an apple.

"Good morning Scarlett. Want breakfast?" My mother asked from the stove. I shook my head.

"Nah, not hungry that and I'm late so I got to go. Bye!" I walked out of the kitchen towards the door, I grabbed my house keys and work ID, then left for school. My school was only a block or two away from my house, so I walked every day. Not only that but walking is great exercise,__so why not, stay in shape better.

_**By the grace of God (there was no other way). I picked myself back up (I knew I had to stay). I put one foot in front of the other, and I looked in the mirror and decided to stay, wasn't going to let love take me out that way.**_

When I got the school, everyone was either on the front lawn of the school, or in the parking lot hanging with friends. I walked past, ignoring everyone, and headed through the front doors walking down the halls towards my locker. When I got to my locker, I put in the combination, _2-34-29_ and opened my locker getting my books for the day. Once I had everything, I closed my locker and headed towards my first period class. Heading there I heard a voice call my name, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Scarlett! Wait Scarlett hold up!" I turned around and Mikaela heading towards me. I mentally sighed in my head when she stopped next to me. She smiled bright and waved.

"Hi."

Grunt.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…" I gave her a deadpan look. Is she serious?

"Oh! Never mind, what do you have first period?" She asked looking at me curiously. I shrugged,

"I have science." She squealed. I winced from the sound and a sudden thought.

"Wow Sam and I do too. You should sit next to us yeah?"

"Um, I don't kno-," I started to say but got cut off by Mikaela grabbing my arm and dragging me to the science lab. We walked through the door and saw Sam already sitting there waiting for Mikaela. When he saw her and me and smiled and waved us over to him to the seats surrounding him. Mikaela took the seat by her boyfriend while I sat behind her. I tugged my hood up a little higher on my head and sank down more in my seat, I didn't like seating close to the front or middle as a matter of fact. Why did I let her drag me here, I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed to the back of the room. Neither Mikaela nor Sam heard or saw me move, so I'm good for now. I let out a breath of relief as I sat down in the familiar seat in the back. I looked out the window and saw a 2009 Camaro that was yellow with black stripes down the middle of the vehicle, who ever owns that car most be rich. The bell rang bringing me out of my state of mind.

_**I thank my sister for keeping my head above the water, when the truth was swallowing sand. Now every morning, there is no mourning, oh, I can finally see myself today.**_

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Mikaela look behind her and the confusion flooded her expression; she tapped Sam and pointed behind her. Sam shrugged his shoulders and look around the room. His eyes caught my figure in the back of the room till he pointed me out to Mikaela who looked at me with confusion. I didn't look at either of them, concentrating on the words in my notebook in front of me, tapping my pencil on the table. I wrote a couple more words on the paper, till I couldn't think of anything else to write; so I put my pencil down, closed my notebook and put it back in my book bag. I closed my eyes and sighed, today was going to be long.

Before I could register what was going on, I was already in 4th period, right before lunch. It was like my body was on overdrive today, doing things automatic for me. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for lunch, six more minutes. I craned my neck from side to side, groaning as I heard multiple cracks. I rubbed my hands on my sweats, and then sighed. I seem to be sighing a lot today. I just wish that this day be over with already. As soon as those words came to my conscious, the bell rang, indicating that class was over and lunch was beginning. I grabbed my book bag and hurried down the hall, through the doors and went to the tree in the front yard, by the parking lot. When I sat down by the tree, I saw the Camaro again, but this time, with Sam and Mikaela sitting on the car. My eyes widened a little bit before I looked down at my notebook that had multiple things crossed out or circled. I took a pencil from my bag, and started to write more things down, humming to myself.

_**I know I am enough, possible to be loved. It was not about me. Now I have to rise above, let the universe call the bluff. Yeah, the truth'll set you free.**_

Sometimes I don't even realize that I'm humming to myself till someone usually tells me to shut up. I was so caught up in writing I didn't even see two people walk towards me, not even when they were standing in front of me till one of them cleared their throat. I jumped a little, but enough to throw my notebook in front of them. Sam picked up the notebook and started to read, his eyebrows furrowed as he read further.

"Wow, this is really good, are these songs?" He asked still reading the page, I look away not answering. It was none of their business, I got up wiped off the dirt that was on me with my hands and snatched the book out of Sam's hands. I grabbed my book bag and shoved the journal in it.

"Those are personal songs; I would appreciate it if you would reframe from looking into _my_ personal stuff, thanks." I said with a sarcastic smile on my face. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go." I turned on my heel and walked away from them. I heard voices arguing before I heard footsteps.

"Ignore him, Sam doesn't know what personal things are, I'm sorry." I heard Mikaela say from behind me, I grunted and shook my head, but I didn't stop walking.

"Why do you feel like you need to hang out with me, you've never notice me before why now huh?" We were walking by the Camaro when I said that, I heard like a growl of some sort come from the car. I stopped and turned towards it, my mouth hanging opened. Mikaela and Sam, who now just joined her, were looking nervously at the Camaro shifting their gazes from me to the car a couple of times.

"Did that just….. _growl_ at me?" I asked looking at Sam and Mikaela pointing at the car. "And don't say it didn't because you wouldn't have nervous expressions if it didn't. Now what is going on?"

_**By the grace of God, there was no other way. I picked myself back up; I knew I had to stay. I put one foot in front of the other, and I looked in the mirror and decided to stay. Wasn't going to let love take me out that way, oh, that way.**_

"Um you see this car has a lot of problems-,"

"Like growling at people? I've never heard of that problem before, you know what I don't care, just leave me alone, I don't need people like you getting in my way and trying to change my life. You never cared before so why now huh? You know what don't answer; I'll just leave now before you hurt me later in life." I grumbled and walked away from them, I hear Mikaela start to say something but Sam cuts her off. Maybe they did want to be friends. No. I shake my head of those thoughts and walk into school. I cannot deal with these types of…. Things anymore, I need to stop doing this. I shouldn't of have left that go on too far. This makes it more complicated for me. And what the hell are they hiding from the world. I mean, no I don't care about what they are hiding. Damnit, now I'm starting to care. Shit what have I done, I just messed up big time.


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

Author's note: I know this is really late and I do have an excuse. A few days before Christmas, I went out of town, now where I went was to my grandparents who have no internet connection, the only thing they have from this decade is a 52 in flat screen TV, and the barley know how to work that. Then after the Holidays, my grandfather passed away, so I was dealing with that. Now last excuse, I'm in high school, in humanities I have this huge project due two weeks from now that like worth 600 points. And I really need that to pass, so after this is done I should have regular updates.

Now on another note, I appreciate the comments I also appreciated the one who called me out on something. I'm not saying that I hate that, because I don't, But don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or you just have an idea for the story or song. I will take all ideas in to consideration not only that but criticism.

Now without a further ado (I sound really old saying this) Here is a longish chapter to make up for my absence. This chapter kind of goes into depth of why she pushes people out and some religious talk but not a lot, just a comment or two, also it has two songs in here. I couldn't choose what song to choose from so I did both somehow.

The Song used for this chapter is _**Demons**_ by Imagine Dragons

The song that Scarlett played was _Holding out for a Hero_ a cover by Ella Mae Brown

_**When the days are cold, and the cards all fold and the saints we see, are all made of gold**_

When I got back in the building, I looked down both hallways till I just picked a random one not bothering where I was going. I looked up when I stopped and saw that I was in front of the music room. I opened the door, but before I went in I looked down the hallway to make sure no one was there, and then walked in and closing the door and locking it behind me, wouldn't want anyone to walk in on accident. I looked around the room and dropped my bag on a nearby desk, seeing a grand piano over in the corner I headed in that direction. I ran my hands over the top of the piano just to feel it, I sighed when I felt the familiar texture under my fingers. I sat in the chairs and just let my fingers run over the keys not playing anything just yet.

I sat there thinking of my life, and how it cause me to become like this, a closed off and rude girl who pushes anyone away who wants to be my friend. I couldn't help it, I really try to be nice and considerate to everyone, it's just seems like my heart has another idea, like it doesn't want me to have friends or anyone who would care for me in my life. I built walls up to protect me from the world, as it seems to be Hell itself to me. I laughed quietly to myself, why am I thinking like this, I never had before, why now?

_**When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale**_

I got up and walked over to the acoustic guitar lying in its stand. I picked it up and put the strap around my torso so it would fall and break. I started to strum the guitar to a tune and walk over to the window to stare out at the teenagers who seem like they have no worry in the world, blinded by light to see the darkness surrounding the world as a whole. Sometimes I wish I could be like the other kids, not worrying about getting home before your father or leaving before he wakes up just so you don't have to deal with him, I would love to worry about getting pimples or getting a project done or even a boyfriend. But that's just asking for too much, no matter how long I pray and pray no one seems to hear me, now I'm not very big on religion, but if there is a God out there, why is he letting his own child go through this, why isn't he doing something about it? I shake my head from those thoughts, and swear under my breath; I'm letting this get to me. I lean against the window then rather staring out the window and looking at what I could've had. I strum a new tune and sing the words under my breath.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the Gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the Rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta to be strong, he's gotta to be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. _

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life._

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta to be strong, he's gotta to be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. _

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life._

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the raging flood_

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a here_

_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_

_Dreaming, he'll lead me_

_Held tight,_

_Tonight's the Night._

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta to be strong, he's gotta to be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. _

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life._

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Oh_

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Larger than life_

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Larger than life_

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_

_Dada dada dada dada da_

_Oh, oh_

I got off from leaning on the window to go back over to put the guitar back. I took the strap of me and set it down back on its stand. I take a deep breath and let out a shaky one in return, I run my hand over my face to realize that it's wet. I wipe it again to find out it's coming from my eyes, I was crying, no I am crying. My wipe my face again to see that the tears are still coming and they don't look like they'll stop anytime soon. I lean against the wall and slowly slide to 'til I'm sitting on the floor. I put my hands on my face, and put my head in my knees. Sobs rack against my chest but no sound comes out, silent tears stream down my face like a river as I let myself go, just this once. It's not that I don't want to "Show weakness" or anything, no it's just that I don't like to cry because after I'm done I'm really exhausted and fatigue, but then again I do like to cry because I can let out all that fury and misery in me as I cry silently. I wish there was an easier way to do that besides crying and self harming yourself because I'm just tired of all the tears I let out at night, or the nightmares I get. Just thinking about the nightmares, I shiver at the thought, they're horrifying.

_**I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide.**_

_**No matter what we breed, we are still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.**_

Wiping my face from any evidence of my tears, I check my phone for the time. I squint at the bright light, but read in bright blue numbers that it's 12:37; I have 8 minutes until lunch is over so I better go wash my eyes out. I push myself off the floor and to the desk that holds my book bag; I unlock the door and peak outside to see if anyone's roaming the hallway by the music room. I see no one, so I quickly race out the door and to the girls' restrooms and locked the door too. I walked over to the mirror and sat my bag in the sink next to mine, I looked into the mirror and saw that my face was red, blotchy, and my eyes were puffy and red. I looked horrid right now, I mean I don't really try to look good because I don't care about looks that much, but this, this is just a nightmare. I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet enough to clean my face off, after I did that I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and bent my head down to the sink. I took of my glasses and went to wash my eyes from all that crying so I had no proof that happened, I wiped my face after I was done and looked in the mirror, my hands went to the sides of the sink and gripped it tight in my hands to the point my knuckles turned white. I looked at my reflection and saw a girl who looked average, beside her height of course, 5'10 is really tall for a girl. I shook my head and put my glasses back on; I washed my hands then threw away all the paper towels I used in here. I grabbed my book bag and left from the girls' bathroom heading towards 6th period, _Math_.

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, its dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

I walked into the classroom and grabbed a seat all the way in the back, near the windows, just so I don't have to listen to anyone and ignore everyone. The bell rang two minutes later indicating that lunch was over, you could hear the chatter from the hallways, and the loud footsteps as the rushed to get to their next class. Once I heard laughter enter the room I started to play with the necklace my Grandmother gave me on my eighth birthday, it's a heart locket with diamonds all over it. Back then, my Father didn't beat me, until my Grandmother died in a car accident, he has been. But then again I-

"Ms. Knight will you please answer the question? What equation will we use for this problem?" Mr. Bowers asked, in two seconds I have all eyes on me. I saw Mikaela and Sam were in this class as well, there goes my luck now.

I looked over at the white board and saw that it was a midpoint question.

(-3, 4) (4,10)

"You would use the midpoint equation; X two minus X one squared plus Y two minus Y one squared divided by two." I answered. He nodded his head then went back to teaching the class on midpoint and distance equations. Looking back out the window I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw Sam and Mikaela both looking at me. I looked at them for a couple of seconds then blinked and turned back to looking out the window.

_**At the curtain's call, it's the last if all, when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out, at the mess you've made.**_

I guess I was day dreaming because the next thing I know is that bell is ringing and all the students are rushing out to go to the next class so this day will be over already. I couldn't help but agree with them, this day has been the worst yet. Heading to the art room, I sat down in my assigned seat and got to work, I was never good at art, but I did try my best, even if the drawing looked the complete opposite of what we were actually were supposed to draw. I finished and turned it in went back to my seat and listen to music on my phone, I lipped the words according to the music and rested my head on my arms, I'm so tired. What felt like five hours was only 43 minutes the bell finally rung, since my last period of the day was a free period, I just left early to go get food since I never went home 'til late, and I also have to work today at the music. My shift starts at 3:45 and it's almost 2 now so I could go to McDonalds or Wendy's or something for some food, maybe Subway? No, I'm going to go to McDonalds for some food, even though I had it last night for dinner. Heading over to McDonalds, I got a Big Mac with extra sauce, 10 piece chicken nuggets, a large fry, and a larger Dr. Pepper for a drink. I was really hungry since I didn't eat breakfast or lunch.

"Would you like that to go?" The cashier asked me, I turned towards her and nodded my head.

"Yes, please." She smiled and put in my order and told me my total, I handed her a $20 and got change back. I walked over to the side and waited for my order, while waiting I looked at my phone for the time, 2:19. Got an hour and some odd minutes left could go to the park and eat there. When they called my order I grabbed it and started to walk towards the park, the park from McDonalds was about a five minute walk so that would be okay. When I got to the park I saw a familiar yellow with black striped Camaro with a Peterbilt 379, GMC Topkick, and a Search and Rescue Hummer all parked next to it with people surrounding the cars and trucks. I groaned and went to turn around before someone saw me.

"Scarlett! Come over here!" I heard a voice yell. I turned and saw Sam waving me over and smiling, Mikaela next to him smiling widely at me. I shook my head and the smiles disappeared from their faces. I turned around and started to walk to work, I may get there early, but it's better than staying here. When I got to work I sat at the counter and started eating, my boss came from the back room and saw me eating at the counter. His eye brow raised and he gave me a pointed look that I ignored.

"Why are you here so early and eating here? You usually eat at the park before you come here." Mark, my boss, questioned me, I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Just didn't want to eat there today." I said uninterested in the conversation.

"Yeah right, was there someone there that you hate or you just don't want to see someone?" I rolled my eyes, how does he know everything.

_**Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound, though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.**_

"Maybe, but it's whatever, don't want to talk about it. I just want to eat." I gave him a sharp look and went back to my food. He put his hands up in surrender and smiled at me before going over to some CDs to organize them again. I looked at him for a couple of seconds then went back to my food. It was silent in the store for a while; I finished my food a long time ago now I was just sitting at the register jaded, tapping my finger nails to the beat of a song playing in the store. I heard the roar of a car and looked up to the same 4 cars that I saw at the park. Are you fucking kidding me? Why are they here?

The bell rung from on top of the door as it was opened, Sam and Mikaela walked in with quite a few people in tow. Mark went over to them to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to Rockin' Music! Looking for anything specific?" He asked them. Sam shook his head, smiled and said

"Thanks, but no thanks. We're just going to look around."

"Okay if you need anything you can find me and ask me or Scarlett… Who now has her headphones in….." Mark said pointing to me who was now bobbing my head to the beat and lipping the words. Sam and Mikaela looked over surprised to see me working here. I saw them out of the corner of my eye that they were heading my way with the friends following them. Sam came over to the counter and tapped his hand in my view, I looked up and saw a whole bunch of faces smiling at me, I smiled but it probably looked like a wince, I took out my headphones and paused the song I was playing before.

"Hey Scarlett, how are you?" Sam asked smiling at me. I nodded my head at him and looked at my boss. He was staring at me when he saw me catch his eye he motioned his hands at the number of people in front of me 'Talk to them. Make friends.' He mouthed. I sighed and looked back at the group in front of me.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, so hey I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Will, and Robert who likes to be called Bobby. They are in the Military." He said pointing to each person as he called their names. Optimus was very tall, maybe 6 foot 7, with black hair that looks blue in the light, very muscular, even jaw, high cheekbones, a little stubble on his chin, and these striking electric blue eyes. He was wearing a black muscle tee-shirt with a jacket that was blue with red flames going up the sleeves and the sides, blue jeans and combat boots. He also had dog tags hanging from his neck.

Ratchet was tall as well; actually all of the men are, but not all as tall as Optimus. Ratchet was probably 6 foot 3, with brown hair that had little specks of grey peaking out; he had some wrinkles here and there and a mustache across his upper lip, and also striking electric blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red cross on his left breast, with blue jeans and combat boots as well. He also has dog-tags around his neck as well.

Ironhide, well he was big, not just tallness but muscle wise too. Someone could mistake him for a wrestler if it wasn't for the dog-tags hanging from his neck like all the others. His face was by far the, different one, not ugly no they all were not ugly, but his face was defiantly different. He had a scar running across his one eye that were also a striking electric blue, a straight jaw, no stubble, and high cheekbones as well. He was about 6 foot 5, almost as tall as Optimus. Ironhide was wearing all black; a black tee-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and to top it off, he had a black leather jacket. He was by far the scariest person I've ever seen.

Will was like any normal girls dream guy. He had short, maybe was a buzz-cut hairstyle, light brown hair, and even jaw, blue-green eyes, and a little stubble. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and blue jeans as well as brown combat boots. He was probably 6 foot 1 maybe 6 foot 2.

Robert or Bobby was an African-American man. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a blue jean shirt over it that was not buttoned, black jeans and black combat boots. He was bald and had dark brown eyes that look black.

Bumblebee was a cutie pie. He was maybe 6 foot even with blonde shaggy hair, electric blue eyes that pierce your soul, an adorable smile, and no facial hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, and some black and yellow shoes, he also had a black leather jacket with a yellow stripe going across his back starting from one arm and ending at the other.

"Um, nice to meet you, but Sam how do you know them exactly since you're not in the Military?" I asked a little confused by his actions. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, Will here, is friends with my Dad, so he came over once and we hit it off pretty well, so he invited my family and Mikaela over to his house for a Barbeque and that's where I meet these people." He explained, I nodded my head slowly.

"Well do you need help with anything? Like finding a certain song or something?" I asked getting back to work I looked at him and waited for an answer. He shook his head,

"No we really are not here to buy anything just to look around."

"Well okay then, have a nice a day." I said to him and looked at the computer in front of me. He nodded and his friends ventured off deeper into the store. But after a while they left and it was quiet again. There were a few customers here and there but today wasn't really busy. Later, it finally was closing time, I turned off all the lights and made sure all the windows were closed and locked, flipped the sign to _CLOSED_ and went out the door with Mark, who locked it after I exited. I said goodbye to Mark and started on my way home down the street. When I got home, I quietly opened the door and went to my room. I took a shower, did all my homework, and then finally went to bed, waiting for the next day, and what it will be like.

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, its dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

_**They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, it's woven in my soul, I need to let you go. Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light, I can't escape this now, unless you show me how.**_

_**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, its dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_


End file.
